


Happily Somethinged

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, bits and pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: It’s not difficult to imagine how they fit together.





	

It’s not difficult to imagine how they fit together. Something about the way Rogers ducks his head, something about the way he moves his whole body for Barnes – she imagines he would open his legs for him too, let Barnes have him that way.

The apartment itself is tiny, comprised of one room and a tired, adjoining bathroom. The single mattress on the floor is covered in a hastily thrown blanket. There’s a Romanian phrasebook on the table, a screwdriver, 

Rogers is happy. That’s what strikes her the most. Dressed in a tshirt and shorts, obviously slept-in. he’s got a plain band on his ring finger. His cheeks colour when she meets his eyes.

‘so this is you getting some’

He glances towards the sound of Barnes shuffling around in the bathroom, ears reddening.

‘I’m glad’ she says, touching his arm warmly. ‘You look good’.


End file.
